


Страшная месть вампира

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark, Drama, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Canon, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Никто из охотников и предположить не мог, что исчадие тьмы выживет. Ведь они собственными руками подожгли его жилище, убили его семью. Собственными глазами видели, как падает, треща и сверкая, потолочная балка, под которой невозможно было выжить.Но вампир выжил. И теперь даже опытные охотники дрожали.Кровосос потерял свою семью.Больше ему нечего терять.И теперь он будет мстить до последнего.
Kudos: 1





	Страшная месть вампира

Двенадцать трупов.

Охотник (или жертва уже — не разобрать) сощурился и перевёл взгляд, пристально всматриваясь в голубые глаза.

Двенадцать трупов.

А над ними вампир.

Никто из охотников и предположить не мог, что исчадие тьмы выживет. Ведь они собственными руками подожгли его жилище, убили его семью. Собственными глазами видели, как падает, треща и сверкая, потолочная балка, под которой невозможно было выжить.

Но вампир выжил. И теперь даже опытные охотники дрожали.

Кровосос потерял свою семью.

Больше ему нечего терять.

И теперь он будет мстить до последнего.

Охотники уже несколько часов выслеживали кровопийцу, но терпели сокрушающее поражение. Вампир появлялся из самых неожиданных мест, используя свои сверхспособности, и ловко, легко, бесшумно расправлялся с противниками поодиночке. Он рвал артерии, сворачивал шеи, удушал — и всё это с ужасным злым огоньком в глазах.

Вампир был в ярости.

Наконец остался лишь один охотник. Самый главный его враг. Именно этот человек проткнул осиновым колом его Дзынь, его Марту.

— Ну вот мы и встретились. Снова, — хрипло рассмеялся Дракула, пристально глядя на жертву немигающим взором. Губы и клыки вампира влажно блестели от человеческой крови, по плащу растекались алые капли, а в глазах стояла красная туманная дымка.

Сейчас граф был именно тем, о ком люди слагали легенды — безжалостным убийцей, повелителем тьмы, принцем нечисти. Он стоял неподвижно посреди заброшенного поместья, в которое согнал и в котором уничтожил всех мужчин городка — всех, кто участвовал тогда в поджоге его дома и убийстве его семьи.

Охотник коротко выдохнул и перехватил орудие поудобнее.

— Ещё хоть одно движение — и я проделаю тебе дыру в груди, — пояснил он.

Дракула глядел на человека, как глядят мальчишки на извивающегося на каменной дороге червяка, разрубленного пополам острым сапогом.

— Ты умён и силён, охотник, — тихо произнёс он, начиная медленно двигаться на жертву и, видно, не боясь осуществления угрозы. — Однако даже подобные тебе люди просчитываются. Хочешь знать, в чём твои ошибки?

Охотник не сводил с вампира взгляд, пытаясь не упустить его из виду, ибо это означало верную смерть.

— Молчанье — знак согласия, — резюмировал граф, остановившись в паре шагов от человека. — Твои ошибки заключаются в следующем: ты убил вампиршу, но оставил меня, не убедившись в полной моей смерти — это раз; не действовал быстро и позволил загнать себя в тупик — это два; и ты смотришь мне в глаза, зная о способности к гипнозу — это три.

Услышав про гипноз, охотник словно очнулся и попытался отвести взгляд. Вампир улыбнулся. Его улыбку можно было назвать даже милой, если бы не кровь и не дьявольское выражение, поселившееся во взгляде кровопийцы.

— Сдохни! — прошептал охотник, замахиваясь серебряным кинжалом.

Неожиданно резво Дракула ушёл вбок, и оружие безвредно чиркнуло по деревянной стене. Зато руку чуть повыше локтя словно огнём обожгло.

Охотник хрипло вскрикнул и тут же оказался сбит жилистым телом. Дракула отшвырнул ногой кинжал куда подальше и с силой вдавил сопротивляющегося человека в угол комнаты.

— М-м-м, ты насквозь пропах ужасом, — прошептал вампир, заломив руки жертвы за спину и пройдясь языком по потной шее.

Охотник, не сдерживаясь больше, задрожал и дёрнулся, пытаясь уберечь своё горло.

— Не бойся, человек, — выдохнул вампир в ухо охотнику, слегка прикусив кожу шеи и тут же отпустив. — Мне ли не знать, что укус в шею превращает в себе подобного! Нет, я не дам тебе такой возможности. Ты будешь умирать долго и мучительно. Так же, как умирала она.

Охотник понял, что Дракула говорил о своей жене.

Тем временем граф спустился чуть ниже, обвёл губами дёргающийся кадык и лизнул место между плечом и основанием шеи. Человек снова дёрнулся. Вампир глухо зарычал и медленно, наслаждаясь ужасом жертвы, погрузил клыки в горячую плоть.

Полный боли и страха крик разнёсся по затихшему в преддверии беды поместью. Дракула неторопливо пил кровь; стоны, трепыхания и крики человека услаждали его уши. Вскоре все плечо и грудь захлёбывающегося рыданиями охотника влажно блестели от крови, сочившейся из рваных укусов. Вампир то и дело отодвигался от них, пристально всматриваясь в побледневшее лицо охотника: он не хотел, чтобы тот умер от кровопотери.

Нет, его месть была более страшна и изощрённа.

— Ты сгоришь заживо, — прошипел Дракула в самое лицо затихшей жертвы.

Услышав страшные слова, охотник вяло дёрнулся, но потеря крови сказывалась — он слабел на глазах. Граф раздражённо зашипел, когда тот попытался укусить его в отместку, и швырнул человека на пол. Охотник глухо застонал, пытаясь подняться, но потерпел поражение.

Брезгливо шмыгая носом, вампир захватил со стола смоляной факел и с помощью магии зажёг его.

— Ты будешь мучиться вечно, — сказал, глядя на помертвевшее лицо обескровленной жертвы. — И я не дам тебе умереть окончательно. Сдохнув, ты возродишься в теле жуткого карлика без роду, с ложной памятью, и будешь всю жизнь прислуживать в моём доме. Ты не сможешь сбежать, да и не захочешь. А теперь прощай, охотник! Здравствуй, Квазимодо!

Заброшенное поместье горело хорошо. Дракула сидел неподалёку, на ветке дерева, наблюдая за пожаром. Торжество перемешалось с горечью.

Он отомстил за семью, за бедную Марту, погибшую по нелепой случайности.

Но в то же время вампир осознавал и другое.

Он может убить множество людей. Уничтожить их самыми разными способами. Но убитую Дзынь никогда не вернуть.

Теперь он вечно одинокий вампир.

Вампир-убийца.

Люди обязательно начнут охоту на него. И тогда пострадает Мэйвис…

Дракула тихо вздохнул и, обратившись в нетопыря, взвился в воздух.

Сегодня же ночью он вместе с дочерью уйдёт вглубь заколдованного леса. И никто никогда не потревожит их покой.


End file.
